Prank Day
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: Dave and bro always have a day where they prank each other, and dave cuts lil cals arm off just for sudden decision. But he forgot how much bro loved cal, so dave got jealous for a moment.
1. Chapter 1

Dave makes his way to his room,picking up hisk katana and holidng it in front of him. Today was prank day for the striders and that meant dave would have to be prepared. Prepared for anything. No excuses if he got caught. Even though bro can flashstep,he still needs to at least try.

Dave takes a deep breath and looks around. So far,so good. He stepped into his room. There,lil cal was on his bed. Dave sheirked and fell back,falling into bros arms. Then,he screamed again,faceplanting on the ground.

Bro chuckled. "Smooth moves,coolkid." Bro laughed. Dave groaned and got up,using his arms to support him. There was blood in front of him. Bro raised an eyebrow. Dave had a goddamn deep cut on his face. He fell right on the katana. Dave couldnt help but to start sobbing like hell,of course it hurt but you cant just expect him to shake it off.

Bro panicked. He hated to see dave cry. The worst thing ever. Bro held dave close and started shushing. He wasnt gonna leave him bleeding,and he certainly wasnt taking him to the hospital. Theyd suspect something.

Bro kissed daves forehead. Daves head got bandaged. He was drinking a box of apple juice. Bro smiled and sat next to dave. He was watching doctor who. Bro never understood the show because he didnt actually watch it.

Dave cuddled close to bro,laying his head on bros shoulder and hugging bros right arm. Bro thought it was adorable, since dave was only like,13. He could just eat dave up. "Damn dave, i could just kiss you to death," he chuckled.

"You wont,no balls no balls" Dave said back jockingly. Bro raised an eyebrow.

"That a challenge?" Bro smirked and snaked an arm around dave. Dave nodded, and smirked back. "Well okay then," and with that,bro scooped up dave into his arms and started kissing his cheek.

"oh my god bro hehehe,' dave smiled and giggled. Bro kissed both his cheeks then his jawline. He made his way down his neck and kissed a little harder,claiming dave as his own. Dave accidentally let out a pleading moan,making bro pull back and look him with curiousity. Dave looked away and blushed dark red. Bro smiled and took the time to kiss his chest and snake another arm up his shirt.

Dave moaned a little louder, inviting bro to join him in his little game. Bro couldnt help it, his moaning was so goddamn adorable. His face was so cute when he was blushing, and his features all together blended well. Bros cheeks flushed, undoing daves pants button. Then, fiddling with his zipper, and started sliding his pants down. Dave gripped the couch. Bro grabbed some apple juice and poured it right on his boxers,snapping dave out of his fantasy.

Dave looked at himself,he was jerking himself off on futon, amd bro just poured apple juice right on him. "dammit..you ass." he hissed. Bro smiled. "Happy prank day. " then flashstepped back to his room, shutting it and lock it.

Dave hoisted himself up, he knew this was the perfect time to get a good prank ready. He looked and saw that only his pants were down,thank god bro didnt see his ding dong. Thatd be bad. He started brainstorming, trying to cast up some good pranks. Bro was the master, but dave sometimes got bro. Dave smiled and clicked his fingers.

Dave watched bro go into the bathroom for a shower, then dave went into his room. Bro had a bunch of swords,smuppets,bottles,ahh lil cal. Dave smirked and grabbed the scissors,knowing hed regret this. He took a deep breath and cut off lil cals arm, then hiding it under bros pillow.

Dave was in his room, and bro got out of the shower. Dave watched from the corner of his eye. Once bro stepped into the doorway and saw lil cal, he screamed. Dave smirked,but frowned. No going back now. Bro was still in his boxers, he put the rest of his clothes on then walked in daves room. Dave just grinned,and said "Sup cupcake?". Bro glared and took off his belt. Dave frowned. "Uhh..." Dave scooted farther back on his bed,then bro got closer.

"Turn over. Now. Then pull your pants down." Bro said in a serious tone. Dave shook his head. Bro raises an eyebrow, and leans down,only inches from daves face. He can feel the heat radiating off of daves cheeks. Hes blushing,obviously. Bro wonders why daves blushing. He should be crying, hes getting spanked. Well, not yet.

Dave shifts a little and bro watches. Bro makes a signal for him to turn around. Dave refuses. "Dave ill turn you around myself if i have to." Dave justs sits there, and bro grabs daves waist.

Dave breaths heavily "Please..Dont.." Bro flipped dave over, slipping his hands to unbutton his pants. He unzipped them,then pulled them down. Then gripped his boxers and dave squirmed, begging him to stop.

Bro sighed and sat on the bed,pulling dave into his lap and brushing the hair out of his face. He kissed his cheek. "Dave..why did you rip lil cals arm off?" dave shrugged. Bro just sat,thinking. Dave took this time to swoop in and press his lips against bros.


	2. Chapter 2

Bro chuckled and kissed him back, only thinking this was a phase dave was going through. Dave blushes. "Lil man, you'll grow out of that phase." Dave grows hurt eyes, and looks up at bro. "I'm going to egberts today, to talk to his dad. Aight?" Dave nods, but interrupts him.

"Bro, how come you go to egberts a lot?...are you a couple?..." Daves voice cracks as he said 'couple'.

Bro shook his head. "No, we work together. And besides, He is marrying Lalonde." He smiles at Dave.

"Oh...okay.." Dave sighs and sinks back into his bed. After an hour later, bro is in a tux and looking awesome. "You are so a couple!"

"No dave..I swear. Don't you think i would've told you?" He enters the room and leans, about to give a dave a hug before dave interrupts him again and kisses him again, cupping his cheeks. Bro chuckles again, patting daves back and leaning back up, letting saliva run out of his mouth. "Ill be back soon,kay lil man?"

"aight..." He sighs and looks down, tangling his fingers together.

Another 3 hours went by, and bro came back mad. "Oh he thinks he right all the time." He huffs and goes to his room, sitting on the bed and huffing angerily through his nose. Dave slithers in, sitting next to him.

"Errhhmmm... What happened?" He quietly says, but bro doesnt answer. Dave blinks and sits behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders and starts rubbing. Bro stops huffing and sighs, picking dave up under his armpits and setting him in his lap. Dave continues to rub his shoulders, and bro sighs again in relief, and dave smiles. "Feel good?"

Bro nods, placing his hands on his sides, looking dave up and down, and he keeps staring at daves crotch. "B-bro?..." He blushes lightly, he can see where bros eyes are. Dave keeps a firm grip on his shoulders, and bro moves his hands forward, unzipping daves pants. "b-bro.." He lets out a shaky breath.

"Shhhh" He says. "You may not understand...but its okay." He lays dave down, and unbuttons them. He doesnt pull them down for second, but leaning down and pressing his lips against the edge of his boxers, on his waists. The kisses are sloppy, but dave doesnt seem to mind. He smirks and kisses his crotch, licking it through the fabric and listening to dave purr.

"B-bro p-please!" Dave begs, leaning his head back. Bro chuckles and removes daves pants, sliding his tongue in the hem of his boxers, licking all the way over. Dave begins to pant, getting hard, very hard. Bro is teasing the fuck out of him, and he keeps going. He pulls his boxers down, watching daves member drip with precum. Bro kisses the head softly, moving to his testicles. He licks up, taking two fingers and sticking them in daves mouth. The slobber gets all around daves mouth, as he sucks on bros fingers.

Dave shivers as bros warm breathing covers his member, still sucking on his fingers. Daves hands tighten around bros wrist as he sucks hard. Bro smiles him, watching him work at his hand. Bro doesnt mind all the slobber all over his hand.

Once bro lifts his head, thats when he immediately falls asleep. Dave blinks and starts to breath heavily, getting up and pulling his pants back up. He wobbles in the hallway, losing vision with every step he takes, then eventually, collapses. Before passing out he whispers, "He was drunk?..."

* * *

So sorry this was short, i really am. I ... Have to work on my cosplays for the con and stuff, plus me and my friend are making smuppets and scalemates so... So much goin on.


End file.
